Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Irish coffee
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale In no way does give us any clue that Riker's drink is Irish coffee. All we have is a cocoa-colored beverage. It could be coffee with cream, Bailey's and coffee, chai, a really black tea with cream, hot chocolate, or even raktajino. The article speaks of whipped cream, but there is only very debatable evidence of whipped cream. Since there is no dialogue or computer screen to draw from, we're left only with visual evidence. And it really could be any light brown beverage. I even think it could even just be chocolate milk. Maybe the new super HD version of this episode will reveal differently, but on my copy, there's not even clear evidence of steam on the glass, which means it could well be a cold beverage. Given that Riker's presumably on duty, it makes more sense to assert that he's drinkin' Yoohoo from a glass mug than that he's knockin' back whisky. 21:27: Sun 10 Jun 2012 Discussion *Provisional delete. I scanned the script and did not see the term used, so unless there is some permitted source for calling the beverage that, I support deletion. 31dot 21:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) *Might be worth merging the histories into coffee, leaving the redirect (since it seems to be called "Irish coffee" at a number of sites on that Google thing). -- sulfur 22:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) But if it's not called "Irish coffee" in the episode, what do the Google results matter? Even retaining the redirect perpetuates a myth. 12:39: Mon 11 Jun 2012 :What users might look for matters, even if it isn't correct. It could even help to correct the "myth" when users looking for the term find that it wasn't used. 31dot 16:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Merge' with drink. - 22:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Why "Drink"? Coffee makes much more sense. Drink is a list of drinks. -- sulfur 23:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't know if it's coffee, and starting an unnamed drinks section makes more sense to me. - 13:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll now support a merge with drink. 31dot 13:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Again -- "drink" is a _list_ page. Not a descriptor page. If anything, it should go onto an "unnamed drinks" page. Having said that, common sense suggests it go onto "coffee" or "hot chocolate", whatever he typically has that he drinks like that. Since it is currently at "Irish coffee", "coffee" makes more sense. -- sulfur 15:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it could go to an unnamed drinks page, but I don't think it should go to coffee or hot cocoa- as CzechOut said, we have no idea what it is; it could be coffee, hot cocoa, raktajino, yoohoo, or some other type of alien or future beverage. 31dot 15:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin resolution I am going to delete the page, as there isn't really a clear consensus on a merge target for this page. If there is agreement on it later, this can be undeleted and merged. 31dot (talk) 11:23, August 19, 2012 (UTC)